custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Big Musical LIVE!
'''Barney's Big Musical LIVE! '''is a custom-made Barney live stage show. Starting on September 14, 2013, it will tour in the US and Canada. The show will conclude the tour on October 5, 2014. Then there will be a DVD release of this show on December 30, 2014. Plot He's big! He's purple! And now, he's live in concert! Your family is invited to sing and dance with Barney and his friends in this Super-Dee-Duper musical the whole family will love! Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Barney (Body: Antwaun Steele) (Voice: Dean Wendt) *Anthony (Nick Nunez) *Isabella (Madison Turner) *Bethany (Jennifer Margulis) *Ian (Joel Pellini) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux) (Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Cyndi Graves) (Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Denise Mason) (Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Michael Luongo) (cameo) *Polar Bear (Michael Luongo) (cameo) Songs Act 1 #Barney is a Dinosaur ("El Pequeno Gran Club") (English) #If You're Happy and You Know It ("Barney's Birthday Bash") #I Put a Smile On ("Barney's Musical Castle" Re-dubbed by Dean Wendt and BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are removed) #My Yellow Blankey (Original) #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll ("Barney Rocks! El Concierto En Vivo") (English) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band ("Barney's Birthday Bash") #I Hear Music Everywhere ("El Pequeno Gran Club") #Mr. Knickerbocker ("Barney's Birthday Bash") #The Clapping Song ("Barney's Birthday Bash") #It's C-C-C-Cold! BRRR! ("Barney's Colorful World" and Riff's vocals are added) #Mister Sun ("Barney's Beach Party" Re-dubbed by Dean Wendt and BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff's vocals are added) #The Rainbow Song (Original) Act 2 #Good Manners (Original) #Wave the Flags ("Barney's Musical Castle" Re-dubbed by Dean Wendt, and Riff's vocals are added) #Colors All Around ("Barney's Birthday Bash") #Friendship Song (Original) #Silly Sounds ("Barney's Birthday Bash") #The Baby Bop Hop (Original) #It's a Great Day ("Barney's Musical Castle" Re-dubbed by Dean Wendt, and Riff's vocals are added) #If All the Raindrops ("El Pequeno Gran Club") (English) #Someone to Love You Forever ("Barney's Birthday Bash") #Just Imagine ("Barney's Colorful World" and Riff's vocals are added) #A Friend Like You (Original) #I Love You ("Barney's Open House" Re-dubbed by Dean Wendt, and BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff's vocals replace the child chorus) Trivia *Barney and Baby Bop have their costumes from Season 13. *BJ has his costume from Season 12-13. *After the show, people with Dino Seats get to meet Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff. They have voice boxes inside the costumes so they can talk to the people. However, there are no voice boxes inside the costumes when the show is performed, because the show is pre-recorded. *This is the first Barney live show, since Barney in Concert, to have all four stanzas for Barney is a Dinosaur. Also, though it's the same version from El Pequeno Gran Club, one thing is added: The "Girls and boys, ladies and gentlemen, today's appearance of Barney is made possible by...your imagination" announcement is added. *The same stage from "Barney's Birthday Bash" is used. *There is a screen for the show. It says "Barney's Big Musical LIVE!" with Barney on it, and during songs, it shows cartoons to fit with the songs, films the audience, or films Barney and co. singing and dancing on stage. Writer *Carter Crocker Choreographer *Rebecca Shubart Stage Designers *VEE Corporation Ticket Prices *$20.00-$50.00 Concession Food *Popcorn *Slushies *Cotton Candy Merchandise *Barney Dolls *BJ Dolls *Baby Bop Dolls *Light-Up Stars: One with (Clockwise) Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff on it, and one with just Barney on it *A white shirt with (Left to Right) Riff, Baby Bop, Barney, and BJ on it and says "Barney's Big Musical LIVE!" on it *A blue shirt with (Left to Right) Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff on it and says "Barney's Big Musical LIVE!" on it